


Hit the Mats

by AniPendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Ironqrow Smut War, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniPendragon/pseuds/AniPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James joins Qrow for a late night sparring session, things are quick to escalate from stress relief to <i>stress relief.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Mats

**Author's Note:**

> Smut War #1! Watch the tags! And leave a comment if you liked it.

Three in the morning and Qrow was going through forms in one of Beacon’s gyms. _Low, wide stance, sharp, high kick, pivot around, one-two punch. Lead with the left. Step back, slide into the next form._ He’d been at it for almost an hour now, and was coated in sweat. His hair hung in his face and he kept combing it back, only for it to fall again.

Qrow pivoted again and went for a roundhouse. Dropped to the ground and swept out one leg. He brought his head up and was already figuring out the positions of imaginary opponents when he saw James leaning in the doorway.

Qrow grinned.

“You’re up late, Jimmy,” he said. He moved into some slower forms, closer to meditation than actual fighting. “Can’t sleep?”

“James. And I could say the same to you,” said James. He padded into the room, barefoot and in pyjamas - long sleeved gray shirt and drawstring pants - and moved to stand near Qrow. “It’s almost three in the morning.”

Qrow shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep,” he said. “What’s your excuse?”

“Restless,” said James.

Qrow stopped his movements and turned to face James, hands on his hips. “Wanna work it off?” he asked, grinning.

James raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“You and me, tin man, let’s spar,” said Qrow. “Work off some of that… restless energy of yours.” He was still grinning. But it was a crooked sort of grin, with a mischievous undercut that he _knew_ James saw.

James narrowed his eyes. “Fine, let’s.” He peeled off his shirt, leaving him in only his pants - like Qrow - and moved into position. Qrow grinned and fell into the same stance, his eyes twinkling.

“You wanna call it or should I?” asked Qrow.

With a low, guttural growl, James came at him, hard and fast. Qrow yelped and jumped back, dancing out of the way of James’ punches. He darted left, then right, moved back in the rhythm of the punches until James came too sharp. He ducked sideways, swung around, and got a kick to James’ fleshy ribs.

James spun on the second kick. Caught Qrow’s foot and held. Qrow flipped himself into the air and kicked James across the face with his other leg. James dropped his leg and Qrow hit the ground in a crouch. Threw out his legs. James went down, rolled backward and kicked at Qrow. Tagged Qrow in the kidneys. Qrow hissed and darted back.

He wasn’t fast enough. James caught him and flung him over his shoulder. Qrow hit the mats on his back and hissed.

“That’s one,” said James, his voice husky and a strand of hair hanging in his face. Qrow fought a groan - not from pain but from something else entirely. He flipped himself back onto his feet and darted in close. Tagged James in the gut, then in the ribs. Danced back, hips swinging, to avoid a kick. Dropped and swept out his feet. James jumped over them. Qrow slid between his legs and bounced back to his feet. Twisted around and caught James in the side of the head.

James came around, faster than Qrow could track. Qrow couldn’t quite get back in time. James had him in the air again. This time, Qrow wrapped his legs around James’ head and swung around with everything he had. James hit the mats on his back. Qrow dragged himself to his feet, body singing with how hard he’d hit the floor.

“One and one,” said Qrow, grinning. A flush worked its way up his neck. He watched James get to his feet, saw the flush on James’ ears. Qrow let his grin turn to a smirk.

“You good, Jimmy?” asked Qrow. He swung his hips as he changed his stance again. Saw the way James’ pupils dilated. And oh, Qrow could _work_ with this.

He let his movements get a tad more fluid, knowing it put him at risk of being hit, but it was worth it to get an answer to his question. He let his hips swing in every dodge. Let James lead him around the room in some kind of twisted dance. Ended up on his back.

“That’s two,” growled James, holding him down. Qrow rolled his hips up into James’ and _grinned_. Saw the way James’ breath caught in his throat and how his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

“Well, isn’t that interesting,” murmured Qrow.

“Bastard,” said James, a snarl in his voice and on his lips.

Qrow smirked. “Well, if you wanna get technical…” Qrow flicked his legs out from under James and booted the man in the gut. Sent him across the floor and tumbling onto his back. Qrow was up on his feet in an instant, darting toward James with a purpose.

He slid sideways at the last second, tagging James a couple of times in the side. James jerked, grabbed at Qrow’s arm, but Qrow was already gone. He came in again, and again. Hitting hard enough to send James spinning. Then, James grabbed his arm and yanked them chest to chest. Qrow grinned and rolled his hips.

James’ grip faltered. Qrow headbutted him, and jumped, kicking James in the chest. James went back. Grabbed Qrow’s leg and dragged him with him. Qrow and James went tumbling across the floor. James grabbed Qrow’s hands and pinned them to the floor above Qrow. Qrow wrapped his legs around James’ waist and flipped them. Jerked his hands free and planted them on either side of James’ head. Grinned.

James growled and jerked upward, shoving Qrow back by the shoulders. Qrow jumped to avoid a low sweep. Then James was upright and catching him by the shoulders. Slammed him into the wall and held him there. Body too close, breathing too loud. His metal hand cool on Qrow’s bare shoulder.

Qrow smirked and threw his legs around James’ waist. Grabbed him by the back of the head and yanked him in. Kissed him. James let out a surprised noise. Qrow dropped his legs and pulled back. Shoved James to the floor and held him there, face half an inch from James’.

“That’s two,” whispered Qrow, his hands on James’ chest. With another growl, James grabbed Qrow by the hair and yanked him in for a searing kiss. It was mostly teeth and Qrow felt it bruising his lips. He pulled back, the hand in his hair yanking hard. Qrow wriggled his hips and stood up, sliding out of James’ hand.

He swayed away from James, eyes hooded and biting his bruised lower lip. James made a noise in his throat that might have been a groan and got to his feet. He was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed, and there was a noticeable tenting in his sweatpants.

“Ah, ah, Jimmy,” said Qrow, eyes bright and grin cocky. “We go to three, remember?”

James growled. “I’ll show _you_ three,” he muttered, stalking toward Qrow. Qrow smirked, his own pants tight. He shifted onto the balls of his feet.

“Bring it on,” said Qrow, voice low with arousal. James stalked toward him and threw a punch. Qrow dodged sideways. Swung with a kick. Slammed James in the side. James got him in the shoulder. Grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him back. Qrow grinned. Grabbed James by his hands and jumped. Slammed him in the chest. James didn’t budge.

Qrow’s eyes went wide as James slammed him back into the wall again. He growled at Qrow and went for his throat with his mouth. Qrow caught James’ face and shoved it back. Used the momentum to carry himself off the wall. Slammed a fist into James’ fleshy ribs. James bowed. Qrow swept his legs out from under him. Drilled a fist into his left shoulder. James grabbed Qrow by the waist and yanked him down.

The two went tumbling across the mats, neither one staying pinned for long. Qrow’s cock strained in his sweatpants, and every brush of James’ front across his told Qrow that James was in the same position.

Qrow’s back hit the mat. He swore and used his knees to shove James back. Flipped them forward so that he was pinning James. James took that momentum and flipped Qrow over his head, slamming him into the mats again. He pinned Qrow’s legs with one of his own. Qrow brought his hands up to grab James’ shoulders. James caught them both with his left hand and shoved them above Qrow’s head, pinning them to the mats.

Qrow growled and bucked his hips - which were about the only thing James hadn’t pinned. James leaned over him, sweaty and hair hanging in his face. Pupils blown wide and face red with exertion and arousal.

He smirked. “That’s three,” said James, and then he leaned down and kissed Qrow as hard as he could.

Qrow bucked his hips and kissed back as hard as he could. Let his tongue sweep James’ lower lip before letting James slip into his mouth. Teeth clacked together as they tried to find a good angle. The hand on Qrow’s wrists tightened and he whined.

“Huh,” said James, pulling back. His voice was low, but there was a curious tease in it. “Well, _that’s_ interesting.”

“Fuck you,” breathed Qrow.

James grinned. “I plan to.” And oh, it wasn’t fair that such a cheesy comeback had Qrow’s cock twitching in interest. He leaned in, dragging his teeth across Qrow’s throat hard enough to send sparks of pain shooting up his spine. He groaned. James’ teeth paused and bit hard into the junction of Qrow’s throat and shoulder. Sucked a bruise there that had Qrow shuddering.

Then James moved on. Bit another bruise into Qrow’s neck. And then another. Dragged his teeth and tongue and lips across Qrow’s throat and neck and collarbone until Qrow was shuddering and pliant beneath him. Until Qrow’s entire throat and collarbone was probably a mess of purple and green-brown bruises that he’d have to wear turtlenecks to hide.

And still the hand on his wrists held tight, tight enough that Qrow was sure they were bruising too. Then James’ mouth went lower. Trailing across Qrow’s bare chest. He scraped his teeth across Qrow’s pectoral. Bit down as hard as he could. Qrow arched into the touch, gasping loudly. Another bruise. James mirrored it on the other side, then bit another bruise just below his right nipple. He sucked and lapped at the spot until Qrow’s entire body was hot and taut with want and need.

James slowly slid down Qrow’s wrists, without losing his grip, bending Qrow's arms at the elbow, which were still pressed to the floor, until Qrow's hands rested just above his head. Qrow bucked his hips again.

“Come _on_ , Jimmy,” said Qrow, his voice hoarse and desperate.

James chuckled against his skin and pressed Qrow’s wrists harder. Now he _knew_ it was going to bruise. “You said three. I got three.” He grinned at Qrow, far too hungry and knowing for Qrow’s liking. “That means I win, Qrow. And I plan to _enjoy it._ ” At his last words, James dragged his free hand down Qrow’s torso and cupped him through his sweatpants. Qrow bucked his hips and whined, high and wanton.

“I fucking hate you,” muttered Qrow. He hissed as James’ dug his fingers into the bulge in Qrow’s sweatpants. “Oh _jesus_ do that again.”

“I thought you hated me,” said James, a tease in his voice. He groped Qrow again, hand hard and tight against him. James shifted, his leg across Qrow’s lifting to get more comfortable. That was all the leverage Qrow needed. He threw his legs around James’ waist and rolled them over. In his shock, James let go of Qrow’s wrists.

Qrow shoved James onto his back, straddling his hips. He slid his hands down James’ chest - one on the cool metal and one on the hot, sweat slick skin, and grinned.

“Fun, huh?” said Qrow, grinning. “I think I can have some _fun_.”

James smirked and hooked his hands behind his head. “Well I mean, if you’d _rather_ make it a show,” he drawled. Qrow quirked an eyebrow and leaned back. He stretched his arms - and yeah, bruises were blooming on his wrists - above his head. Crossed them at the wrist and slowly lowered them behind his head, letting his entire upper half sway as he did.

He slid his arms, elbows bent and forward, around his neck and trailed his hands down his chest. Turned his hands over as he slid them down so that his hands were splayed, fingers pointed toward his groin. Tilted his head to expose the bruises on his throat. Ran his tongue across his lips, a coy smirk chasing after.

James watched, his eyes hooded and an amused smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow as Qrow slid his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“That all you got?” asked James.

Qrow narrowed his eyes and lifted his hips, wriggling out of his sweatpants and throwing them aside. He ran his hands down James’ chest and then let them trail up to his straining cock.

“Not even close,” said Qrow, wrapping a hand around himself. He arched his hips into the touch, hissing through his teeth. And _god_ he hadn’t done this in awhile.

James brought up his knees and Qrow leaned back against them, eyes fluttering as he let his fingers dance across his cock. Drew them down to the base and back up, swiping a thumb lightly across the head before grasping and giving a sharp twist.

“Shit,” Qrow breathed through his teeth, gasping. “Shit.”

James made a soft noise and Qrow opened his eyes. Saw James staring at him with open lust. Pupils blown so wide that Qrow could scarcely see the blue.

“ _Fuck_ , Qrow,” breathed James.

Qrow managed a breathless, throaty sort of laugh. “Please do.”

James groaned and tilted back his head. “Tell me you have something.”

“Got lube in my pocket,” said Qrow. “But no condoms.”

“Fuck condoms,” muttered James. “Don’t need ‘em for me.”

Qrow scoffed, a false sort of shock in his voice. “James!” he said, managing his best scandalized voice. “Are you suggesting we have _unsafe sex?”_

James gave him a flat look, and, in a deadpan voice, he said, “Qrow, I have a metal cock. If you’re going to catch anything from it, it’ll be a _cold_.”

Qrow snickered, then, the words hit him and he froze, a slow grin stretching across his voice. “Oh my god, you actually have _iron wood_?” he asked. He stared, eyes bright and face hopeful and amused all at once.

“Yes, yes I do,” said James. “Now do you want on it or not?”

Qrow’s eyebrows raised. “Well, when you put it like that…” He trailed off and yanked at James’ sweatpants. James lifted his hips and wriggled out of his sweatpants. Then they were both naked, and Qrow took a second to appreciate the silver cock that strained toward James’ scarred stomach.

“That really shouldn’t be this hot,” muttered Qrow. “There’s something wrong with me.”

“Yes, you’re a horribly, filthy man,” said James, dryly. “Now will you get the lube?”

Qrow rolled his eyes and leaned backward, grabbing the lube out of his abandoned pants' pocket. “Someone’s pushy,” he said, teasing.

He went to hand the tube to James, only for James to grab his wrists and look up at him with hooded eyes.

“You do it,” said James.

“...What?”

“You do it,” said James. “Open yourself up for me, Qrow.” He gave a sly smile. “I want to watch you.”

Qrow swallowed hard and nodded. “All right.” If his voice was a little hoarser than it was before, Qrow pretended not to notice. Judging by his smirk, James wasn’t offering him the same courtesy.

He popped the cap on the lube and poured a liberal amount onto his fingers. Swallowed hard. James stared up at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. It made Qrow’s chest a little tight, if he was honest.

James kept hold of one of Qrow’s wrists, leaving him with only one hand to work with.

Qrow lifted his hips and slid a finger into himself, biting his lip to keep from making any noise. It’d been awhile since he’d done this to himself, but he remembered how he liked it. Remembered how to swirl around his entrance before slipping in. Remembered the spot to crook his knuckles and stroke.

He hissed as he slid in another finger and scissored them. Lube dripped down his hand and onto his wrist, splattering onto James in forgotten drops.

Qrow rolled his hips back onto his hand, letting out a soft gasp. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. His head tilted back and he bit his lower lip. Groaned as he slipped in a final finger and rolled harder back onto them. His cock ached, pre-come forming at the tip. With every roll his hips, it bounced slightly, and he wanted, so badly, to reach out and stroke himself. But James still had his other wrist trapped in a bruising grip, and Qrow wasn’t going to pull out when he had his knuckles brushing _just right._

“ _God_ , Qrow,” breathed James. “You have no idea how good you look like this. Fucking yourself on your own fingers. So open and hot.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke. “Does it feel good? Opening yourself up? Stretching yourself for me?”

Qrow whined. “Yes, fuck yes,” he said, voice breaking.

“Tell me,” said James. He used his free hand to rub circles on Qrow’s hip, just a little too far back to brush his cock. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It’s… fuck what do you want me to say, Jim?” asked Qrow, voice cracked and wrecked.

“It’s not enough, is it?” murmured James. His voice was low and throaty and sent a thrill up Qrow’s spine as he rolled back onto his fingers. “You’re fingers are nothing compared to what’s next and you know it. You can’t help but picture it. My cock sliding into you. Fucking you until you can’t breathe.”

Qrow groaned and rolled his hips again. Crooked his fingers and yowled.

“Good,” purred James. Qrow stared at him, his cheeks flushed and his breaths coming in sharp, shallow gasps. James smiled slyly up at him, his eyes hooded and dark at all once, something hungry in them that had Qrow swallowing hard and fighting a whimper.

“My turn,” said James and that was all the warning Qrow got. His fingers were pulled out of him as James flipped them over and slammed Qrow hard enough into the mats to sting. Qrow swore. Watched as James slicked up one of his hands and wrapped it around his metal cock. Slicked it until it shined even more in the lights of the training room. Then he was planting his hands on Qrow’s thighs, lifting his legs up and back, and sliding into Qrow in one smooth motion.

Qrow shouted, voice hoarse, as James bottomed out. He gripped James’ shoulders until he was sure he was about to break the skin. Then James thrust deep into him and Qrow’s arms lost their grip. The fell to the mats, above his head, and he keened, thrusting upward into James’ touch.

James grabbed Qrow’s wrists and pinned them again. Then he used his other hand, his metal one, to pin Qrow’s hips. Qrow tried to move and found he couldn’t. He jerked in Jame’ grip, only for James to press down harder, until Qrow was sure he’d bruise. Then, James leaned forward, cock shifting inside Qrow and making him whine, loudly, and bit Qrow’s lip hard enough that Qrow tasted blood.

“Shit,” breathed Qrow. He jerked his head to the side and James bit into his neck, lapping at the skin. _“Shit.”_

“Oh, come now, Qrow,” murmured James against his skin. He gave a shallow thrust that wasn’t nearly enough and Qrow scrambled to try and get purchase. Bit back a few embarrassing noises. James chuckled. “There’s no shame in knowing what you like, Qrow. After all, I know what _I_ like, and I’m not ashamed at all.”

He thrust again, deeper this time, and Qrow whined again. Another thrust, a rhythm finally settling over Qrow. James thrust deep and hard into Qrow. Shaking his body and shifting the hands holding him down until they pressed into the forming bruises in a way that wasn’t pleasant, but wasn’t unwelcome either.

Pleasure mixed with pain as James picked up his pace, finding an angle that had Qrow keening and digging his heels into James’ lower back.

“You should see yourself,” said James, raggedly. “Open and wanting. Fucked until you can’t think straight.” James shifted position again and Qrow jerked his arms as hard as he could. They didn’t budge. “Do you have any idea how good you look? How much you make me want you?” James chuckled and leaned forward, nipping Qrow’s ear.

And Qrow gasped, trying desperately to find some kind of friction for his aching cock, but none came. He whined again, shoulders jumping a bit off the bed and straining his arms.

 _“James,”_   he cried, his eyes closed and pleasure falling across his like a blanket. His entire body shook with exertion. Every thrust sent sparks of pleasure-pain dancing across his body until Qrow was hoarse from his own cries.

“Open your eyes, Qrow,” said James, his voice rough. Qrow’s eyes fluttered open and he stared up at James, flushed and with blown wide eyes. James grinned at him and thrust _just right_.

“Good,” purred James raggedly. “Now, come for me.”

And, god help him, Qrow did. The thrusts and the pinning and James’ _voice_ were all too much. Qrow came with a broken shout, tears in his eyes and body trembling as he tried to arch into the pleasure. He spilled across himself in splatters. Shouted and tried to jerk upward.

Fire exploded in Qrow and everything went hypersensitive. Every thrust sent lightning through his body. Every shudder had his vision spotting. And it just _would not end_. He was going to die like this. Hot and shouting under James and _god_ he couldn’t bring himself to mind.

“James!” he shouted, head thrown back. Starbursts in his vision and heat overpowering every other sense.

James groaned above him. “So. Fucking. _Beautiful,”_ he growled, every word punctuated with an over sensitive thrust that had Qrow keening. James thrust deeper into Qrow and came with a shout, burying his face into Qrow’s throat and biting hard enough to have Qrow gasping all over again.

When Qrow finally came down, James was sprawled atop him, gasping softly as he came down from his own orgasm. He shuddered and nudged James with his face. James released his arms and Qrow slowly lowered them, rolling his sore shoulders and wrists. His entire body felt stiff and loose all at once. He saw bruises on his wrists and knew there were probably some on his hip as well.

“Well,” rasped Qrow. “That’s certainly one way to win a sparring match.”

James laughed brokenly against his throat, each noise punctuated with a soft gasp. “Indeed,” he agreed.

“You’ve got a fucking _mouth_ on you, Jim,” said Qrow. “Did not expect that.”

James lifted his head and rested his chin on Qrow’s bruised and bitten chest. “You didn’t seem to mind,” he said, eyes twinkling.

Qrow rested a stiff hand on James’ head and combed his fingers through the disheveled hair. “No,” he agreed. “Not at all.”

There was a long moment of silence where James rested his cheek on Qrow’s chest and Qrow stroked his hair.

Then, Qrow said, “So, you don’t shoot.”

“Synthetic cum was low on my list of priorities when I designed this dick,” said James, dryly, his eyes closed. Qrow hummed and stroked his hair.

“Still, it’s a thought,” said Qrow, absently.

“Tell you what,” murmured James. “If we do this on a regular basis, you can pick any enhancement you want - within reason.”

Qrow chuckled. “Guess I better start on a list.” He dropped a kiss to James’ hair, a smile on his face as he thought of all the possibilities.


End file.
